powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Prime Being
The power to '''be the prime being/creator of a species or race and all its variations'. Also Called *Alpha Being *Elder Physiology *First One *Original Being *Original Physiology *Precursor Physiology *Primogenitor *Progenitor *Pure Physiology *Race Precursor *The First Of One's Kind *The One True Being *Ultimate Being Capabilities The user is the origin and a demiurge of their race, making them essentially the most powerful among their race, having utmost power and authority over other beings of its kind. They aren't born but created. The prime beings do not always possess the power to create life forms, but possess the original or main gene that all others derive from. The user can even control or destroy their own species. Applications *Absorption *Alpha Physiology *Entity Lordship; Towards one's own kind. **Life Force Manipulation ***Biological Manipulation **Genesis Creation ***Spawning *Extinction Inducement *Limitation Inducement *Meta Power Manipulation; Towards one's own kind. **Meta Ability Creation **Potential Creation **Power Borrowing **Power Inheritance **Power Anchoring *Rule Transcendence **Origin Transcendence **Singularity *Subordination Manipulation; Towards one's own kind. **Army Manipulation **Mass Consciousness **Hyper Connection *Transcendent Connection **Parallel Existence **Relationship Manipulation *Transcendent Embodiment **Power Sharing **Uplifting Variations *Cosmological Machine Physiology *Evolutionary Template *Primordial Dragon Physiology *Primordial Entity Physiology **Primordial Deity Physiology *Primordial Human Physiology *Primordial Mage Physiology *True Vampire Physiology *True Werebeast Physiology Associations *Author Authority *Creation *Destruction *Ether Manipulation *Freedom *Personal Domain *Mythic Lord Physiology *Nigh Omnipotence *Power Inheritance *Superpower Manipulation *Transcendent Physiology *Unimind Limitations *May not be able to influence or control hybrids. *May not be able to evolve like the rest of its race. *The scale of the users power may depend on their origins or race so the levels can go from omnipotent beings (highest) to only superhuman beings (lowest). *Users of Origin Destroyer may render the creations powerless or destroyed. Known Users See Also: Monster Progenitor. Cartoons/Comics Folklore/Mythology Gallery File:Bible-adam-and-eve.jpg|Adam and Eve (Abrahamic Religions) are the progenitors to all of humanity. Ymir Fritz & Nine Titans.jpg|Ymir Fritz (Attack on Titan) is the progenitor of the Nine Titan powers and the Eldian people. Drake Beast.gif|Drake (Blade: Trinity) is the very first vampire, and is capable of feats that no other vampire was capable of, such as walking during the day and shapeshifting. File:Shinigami_King.png|The Shinigami King (Death Note) is the king, thus having control over all the rules of the Death Note that other Shinigami are bound to. Good Majin Buu (Dragon Ball).png|Lonely due to being the only one of his kind, Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Online/Xenoverse) spawned the entire Majin race from himself. Dragonborn.jpeg|Miraak (The Elder Scrolls) was the first Dragonborn and one of the strongest of them all. MariaLancelot.png|Maria Lancelot (Freezing) is not only the first Pandora, she is also considered the Mother of All Pandora as well as being Kazuya Aoi's biological grandmother. Sorcerian.jpg|The Sorcerian (Gokukoku No Brynhildr) is the origin and source of all drasils. Ymir, Creator of Ice.jpg|Ymir (Marvel Comics), the progenitor of the Ice Giants and Frost Giants. File:Grogar_blast.gif|Grogar (My Little Pony Series) Ten-Tails, Creator and Destoryer of the World.PNG|The Ten-Tails (Naruto), the first Tailed Beast. File:Hagoromo_Otsutsuki.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths (Naruto) was regarded as the ancestor of Shinobi/Ninja. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the Usagi Goddess.gif|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto), the first Chakra user after she ate Chakra Fruit. Irene the Dragon Queen.png|Irene Belserion (Fairy Tail) is the queen of all dragons having created Dragon Slayer Magic. The Unbound (Secret World).jpg|The Unbound (The Secret World) is the first and most powerful Jinn created by the Host. White Diamond (Steven Universe) control.gif|White Diamond (Steven Universe) spawned the other Diamonds from herself (who in turn were said to have created the Gem race), is likely the progenitor of all Gems. Supernatural Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer (Supernatural), creator of demons. Eve Mother of All.jpg|Eve (Supernatural) is the Mother of All Monsters. Liegemaximo.jpg|All Decepticons, including the one only known as The Fallen and Megatron are originally descended from Liege Maximo (Transformers) the original decepticon and the counter-force for all that is good in the multiverse. Heart of Fear mural.jpg|Y'Shaarj (Warcraft) is progenitor of the Sha. Matrix_H.png|Matrix (Valkyrie Crusade) is the mother of all mechanical life. Cybele_H.png|Cybele (Valkyrie Crusade) is the mother of earth, and worshiped as the mother of all life. Sky, water, wind, all of it is her children, even life itself her child. Noah_H.png|Noah (Valkyrie Crusade) is the mother of humankind. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mystic Powers Category:Creation Category:Life Creation Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries